1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method for controlling contents by an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and telecommunication technology, electronic devices now serve as important means for transmitting various pieces of information to users. Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs and laptops reproduce contents such as music, photos, and videos through output devices based on each application. Further, the storage capacity of portable electronic devices has expanded, whereby devices provide convenience to users by providing a multitude of information. Electronic devices can also store information on the use of contents such as music, photos, and videos by the user as history information.